A photoelectric conversion element using an organic film has a configuration in which, for example, an organic film having a photoelectric conversion function is interposed between an upper electrode and a lower electrode. The upper electrode is covered with a sealing film in order to prevent oxygen or water from intruding in the organic film. The sealing film has high film stress (internal stress), and there is a possibility that the organic film is damaged, causing degradation in image quality such as a so-called white scar or the like. Accordingly, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes that the sealing film is made up of a plurality of layers, allowing film stress of the whole sealing film to be adjusted within a specific range.